


[Podfic] En Son Absence

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Les Dissociés (2015)
Genre: Depression, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Le Voisin de Milo se remet doucement après la disparition de celui-ci...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En Son absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142226) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[Le lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/bauwzo4t)


End file.
